


sweet disposition

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Brave and Gentle, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, True Love, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Deet consoles Rian from a nightmare.





	sweet disposition

**Author's Note:**

> On my fourth rewatch of the series, and just felt like writing this. Words cannot properly describe how much I love them together. If read, I hope you enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated.

Deet stirred in her sleep, her large ears twitched at a familiar sound. It was distant, growing louder as she started to slowly wake from her slumber. 

“No… _ No! Father! _Don’t take him away, please!”

Deet shot up, half asleep. She turned to the side, finding Rian suffering from a nightmare. 

His face was contorted. He was fighting something. Tears soaked his cheeks and he violently thrashed around from whatever images plagued his head. 

Suddenly, he started yelling her name. 

“Deet! Where are you?! Come back to me, please! _ Deet!_” 

He wept harder, nearly choking on his sobs. Deet quickly shook Rian. 

“Rian! Rian, wake up! It’s me! It’s Deet! I’m right here!” She repeated over and over, desperately trying to pull him out of it. She started to cry along, watching his agony was difficult to endure. Rian didn’t deserve to experience such torment. 

Thankfully, her attempts worked, and he woke. 

“Deet?” He asked, looking grief-stricken. 

“Yes, it’s me, I’m right here, it’s okay.” she said, taking him in her arms. 

“_Deet…_” Rian said to himself, realizing everything he had seen were only distant memories. 

He looked up at her, guilt all over his face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No, there’s absolutely nothing to apologize for. I’m glad I woke up when I did.” she said, caressing his cheek to wipe his tears. She could only envision how much worse it would’ve gotten had Deet not have intervened. 

Deet’s heart ached for him. It’s not like they hadn’t gone through this before. Rian had been doing better with his night terrors, but every once in a while, horrific flashbacks found a way to creep back in and take over what should be peaceful dreams. 

... 

Some time passed as he laid on her chest. Deet gently stroked his hair, as she often enjoyed doing, softly singing one of her favorite Grottan lullabies. Rian constantly told Deet how much he loved listening to her voice. 

“I get them, too.” Deet mentioned, in hopes to bring Rian further comfort. 

“You do? I never hear you.” his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well, you are a heavy sleeper, especially depending on the type of activities you’ve done prior,” this made Rian crack a small smile, as Deet had hoped, “but I often see... The Nurloc attacking me… _ The Darkening_… The Skeksis...” She despised mentioning those foul creatures who would stop at nothing to destroy Thra and their lives, “The Hunter abducting you… but I’m usually able to wake myself out of them. I don’t know how, I just can. Then I look over, see you next to me, and realize that I’m safe. I’m _ home._” 

Rian bore into Deet’s warm eyes. 

“I’m grateful I have you here, with me. You make the pain go away…” he said, leaning over to her wings. 

Rian lightly traced his fingers on her glistening wing, admiring it, before sitting up to place a kiss on its tip. He continued to pepper kisses down to where her scar remained. From when The Darkening infected a baby Nurloc who tore her wing. 

Deet shivered. Rian was always so tender with her. His lips were plump and inviting. He paused momentarily to reposition himself so he was now the one who lay on top of Deet, removing his mouth from her wings, and generously onto her own. 

It was incredible. When Maudra Argot told Deet that a whole new world waited for her above ground, she never would’ve imagined that meant having someone like Rian come into her life.

He was unlike any other Gelfling she had ever met. 

One evening, they decided to Dreamfast and show each other what their childhood was like. His was vastly different from hers. Rian often felt neglected, always seeking validation from his father, forced to learn and take on a job as a castle guard that didn’t truly make him happy, but despite everything, he always kept a good spirit. His head and his heart always seemed to be in the right place. One of the countless things she loved about him. Deet only wished she had known Rian sooner. 

“I will _ always _ be here for you Rian.” she said in between kisses, 

“I know. Just as I will always be here for you,” he vowed, “My love,” another kiss placed upon her lips, “My light,” and another. Rian gave Deet his devotion. 

The rest of their night was spent in earnest coupling. When he finally fell asleep again, Deet smiled to herself. Rian’s misery had turned into pleasure, for his future was brighter than his past. 


End file.
